


Guardian

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!Here's a super fluffy oneshot with Steve and pregnant!reader. It's so fluffy my god I was just writing the sweetest thing I could I guess. Haha. Happy reading!





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Here's a super fluffy oneshot with Steve and pregnant!reader. It's so fluffy my god I was just writing the sweetest thing I could I guess. Haha. Happy reading!

You were absolutely amazed with pregnancy. You had heard all the different stories relating to it, but none of them correlated to your experience. With every pregnant woman around you saying that it was the worst and that it was so uncomfortable, you thought you were one in a million, because you loved being pregnant. 

It made you giddy every time you used your protruding stomach to support the bowl of cereal you grasped, or when you would trace the round figure of your bump with your fingertips. Every move your baby made almost brought tears to your eyes and caused you to lift your watery eyes to your husband, Steve and offer a sugary-sweet smile.

He would know when the baby kicked or moved because of the signature smile you donned.

In an odd mood, it was one of those days of pure giddiness. Steve loved these days because you would let out an adorable giggle at everything and anything that happened around you, unless it impaired. 

You woke up with a big smile on your face and practically skipped – whatever your bump would allow – into the kitchen where Steve stood at the stove. With a fresh cup of coffee in his left hand and a spatula in the other, he skillfully flipped a piece of bacon before turning around. Upon spotting you, he smiled and set the coffee in your designated spot at the bar. He set the spatula down and helped you into the bar stool.

“Morning, Baby Mama.” Steve pressed a tender kiss to your temple with his arm wrapped around your shoulders and nuzzled his nose into your neck. And, of course, you giggled. He couldn’t suppress the smile that graced his features as he gently pulled away from you and headed back to the stove.

You felt your baby softly caress the inside of your stomach and you almost cried as a small whimper sounded in the back of your throat. You massaged your stomach gently as Steve turned the stove off and handed you a plate of bacon and a stack of syrup-covered pancakes. He must’ve made those first.

“Steve.”

“Hmm?” He turned around just as you lifted your arms and held them out, silently communicating with him. He chuckled and kept the smile on his face as he spoke. “Alright, Baby.” He walked over and very carefully wrapped his muscular arms around your waist, feeling his heart leap as your baby bump softly pressed into his lower stomach. “You’re amazing, hon.”

You giggled and glanced over Steve’s broad shoulder, grasping a piece of crispy bacon and biting into it. Steve felt you chewing against his shoulder and he laughed whole-heartedly.

“You’re adorable.” He pulled away and kissed your nose before gently leaning down and kissing your stomach. “You’re getting so big, Little One,” He spoke to your stomach and you smiled widely. “Almost time to come out and take care of Mama.” He nestled his nose into your stomach and kissed it softly before standing fully. “He’s gonna be such a good guardian.”

“He is.” You confirmed and leaned up, capturing Steve’s lips in a captivating kiss. Your son shifted in your stomach and you smiled into the kiss, pulling Steve closer to you. “Just like his father.”


End file.
